Soaring Recordings
by AvocadoLlama
Summary: Short one-shots of Robin's great knowledge of pranks! What will Robins do next to torment his Team, and possibly the Justice League? Read to find out! Requests are loved and cuddled :P
1. Spitting Time

**Why hello there! I realise that I probably should be updating my other fic but my writers block knows no bounds. So, I have decided to take a break from HTTYD and turn to, you guessed it, Young Justice! Tada **

**Zatanna and Rocket aren't in this one. And as to when this is set, somewhere in or just after the first season. You can pick!**

.

"I'm so glad we got to stay around! It was really nice of the manager" said M'gann, hovering in mid-air.

"Yeah sweet cheeks, it sure wa- oof!"

"Shut it Baywatch"

"Yeah, _Baywatch_"

The Team had just helped Flash round up some rampaging zoo animals, and in return the Zoo manager had offered them a free entry to the Zoo. It was an easy deal. Flash called, Team answered, Zoo manager had a heart. There was nothing to dampen the situation.

"Hey, do they have alpaca's here?" queried Robin, a small smirk on his face "I heard in some Zoo's, you can even feed them"

"Ooh, let's go there!" prompted M'gann, eager to have a first-hand experience with the fluffy creature, slightly more so to spend some time educating Conner on the outside world.

"Team, to the alpaca's"

.

"Excuse me miss, can we please buy some… feed?"

"Oh, sure!" replied the startled staff member. Having a green girl float up to you was certainly something that she would be telling her kids after work "Um, here's some feed… have a nice time?"

"Thank you! Guys, I got it"

M'gann handed the feed around, blabbing on about how weird it was that the lady didn't charge her. The Team moved towards the fence, some more cautious than others. Once they reached the fence, a crowd of people had gathered. Robin discretely turned on a camera installed in his mask, standing on the side of the group.

After some prompting, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy and Kid Flash were attempting to feed an alpaca each. Artemis had stayed behind, realising something was up when Robin switched his cameras on.

"Just move a bit closer. Yep, that's fine. Now offer them the feed. Try stroking them! They love it" suggested Robin, smirking evilly. He bent down to talk to a group of kindergarteners "Watch this! You'll love it!" he whispered, straitening up, just in time to get Kid Flash petting the animal.

"Hey, this is cool, right SB"

"Sure, I gue-" He started, getting cut off by a large glob of spit flying into his face

"Superboy, are you alri-"

"What are these things doi-"

"But they're so fluf-"

Robin and Artemis burst out laughing, collapsing on the floor. The only thing the whole Justice League could see was the floor and the previous message that Robin had sent.

'Watch this. And record it!'

This continued for five minutes, most of that time included Kid Flash and Miss Martian panicking whilst the crowd laughed at them, not with them.

When they finally returned to Mount Justice there was a new YouTube and Instagram account dedicated to Robin's future pranks. It promised more animal pranks, plus a range more. The first video was called 'A damp and slightly sticky situation', and the cover image was of the exact moment the first alpaca spat. It had over 2.5 billion views in 24 hours, making it the most popular video on YouTube. The Instagram posts had over 3 million views each, plus millions of followers, truly blowing Justin Bieber's account away. After all, nothing could dampen the situation.

.

**Short and sweet, sorta like my brother. I am accepting suggestions etc so feel free to share your idea's! I have a list of them, but I have no plans for them so if you have one you want done please share. Updates are spontaneous. It really depends on when I can wrangle the laptop away, and when I actually can be stuffed etc. And homework. Enough said.**

**Toodles! Please leave thoughts, mistakes, the works and hope you enjoyed!**

**Allons-y!**

**(The new Doctor Who! Ermagerd! Feel free to fangirl :P)**


	2. Dye and Dilemas

**Wassup? Sorry for my long leave of absence. It seems that when the teachers claim that term 4 will be calm, they give us projects all at the same time. That is excuse one, and two is that one of my close friends recently had open heart surgery, so I was visiting her on the weekends. All is good, and she is currently complaining about it and every time she explains what happened to anyone I'm sitting there going 'I've heard this a million times!'. Also, I have a new science teacher (the third one) and he really pisses me off! He sent one guy out for stating that we didn't have a lot of time because he (the teacher) was late, another to the time out room for lightly pushing the reasons that the teacher gave when he asked if he could get a drink and 3 others because they were, and I quote 'not letting him deal with a situation because they were to loud', and they are all naturally loud! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HE IS SUCH A PAIN! And technically myself and another girl should've been sent to time out cause I was asking why he was sending people out but he was playing favourites with genders! NJIVDEfuiwvbuiwbvil hur blegh.**

**Anyway, sorry for the rant/delay and please enjoy **

**STORY #1**

Since the Team's last escapade at the Zoo, Robin had been scheming up a list of ways he could prank him Team, the Justice League and Red Arrow *coughSpeedycough*. So far, the list almost took up a whole A4 page, not to mention the suggestions on his YouTube and Instagram video/photos. He was pretty sure what he wanted to do next, and it involved a large amount persistence and hair dye. The Team was never going to suspect this.

.

It was a lazy day at the cave. Megan was cooking in the kitchen whilst Artemis tried to help her out. Wally was playing video games on the TV, Kaldur was reading and Conner was watching Wally, looking like he was going to nod of at any moment. A loud bark filled the room, distracting everyone from their current task. A flash of colour could be seen at the end of the hallway, shortly followed by a demonic form of howling.

"What is that?" questioned Wally, trying desperately to regain the ground he had lost in his race "It sounds like Satan from Doctor Who. Except more... wolf like"

"Where is wolf anyway? I haven't seen him all day" asked Artemis, slightly peeved that, whatever that thing was, had distracted her long enough for the cookies she had been helping Megan make to burn "It's not like he usually disappears. And if he does, he's just sleeping in some random place"

Another howl broke through the air, followed by a small cackle,

"I believe that is Robin"

"Of course it is"

The Team cautiously ventured down the hallway, shocked when they saw Wolf in the middle of the room, dyed bright green, yellow, red, orange and blue with purple polka-dots, but even more so when they heard the violently bright canine howling Jingle Bells. They stood there, mouths gaping, cameras completely unnoticed and completely entranced by the sight in-front of them. New YouTube record, here we go!

**STORY #2**

After that prank, Robin uploaded his new video, careful to hide his teammates identities, and went on with his scheming. So far, the next few items included Wally, Artemis, Megan, Flash and Green Arrow as the main stars, and what a show it would be

.

After the whole singing Wolf situation, Artemis and Megan dragged said brightly coloured fluff ball off to the closest bathroom, which happened to be the showers that the Reds destroyed. After a few hours of painful scrubbing, Wolf was clean, but as it goes, Artemis and Megan were wet and colourful, much to their distain. They opted to take a shower themselves, and Megan asked Wally to go grab some shampoo, conditioner, towels and soap from the cupboards outside, seen as he had done nothing to help. Happy to help his favourite Martian, he sped over and left all the stuff outside, but not before another prank took place.

On the way there, Wally quite literally _ran_ into a slight problem. A problem called tripwires, and falling on his face multiple times. He was running towards the cupboard when he suddenly went flying into the wall, landing upside down and on his head. After grumbling for a bit, he proceeded, but this time with a _little_ more caution. As he rounded the next corner, he once again fell over, only to get up and do it all over again, several times. Once he got to the cupboard, he took a different route to the bathroom, avoiding the previous one. After taking a different route from the bathroom, he stumbled upon another problem, as he was launched into it by another tripwire. He had landed in a spider web of tripwires, which was impossible to escape.

After struggling for a few minutes, he gave up and resorted to calling his uncle, no matter how much humiliation he was going to be put through, because the only other option was calling Robin.

.

Barry received the message from Kid Flash whilst he was talking with Green Arrow in the Watchtower. Hence the reason that he dragged him along.

"Why am I coming with you? I was supposed to meet up with Canary instead!" GA complained, shooting Barry a dirty look

"Because I'm not the one with pointy arrows that can cut Bat-made tripwires!" Flash exclaimed as they rounded another corner of the cave. They continued bickering until they reached Wally, where they instead burst out laughing. Said victim was sprawled out on his back, his legs and arms tangled in the wires and he was scowling at the two males.

"Will you just get me out!"

After several minutes of laughing and five minutes of cutting the wires, Wally was finally free. But, sadly, the action was not yet over as they heard a scream come from the bathroom where Artemis and Megan were. They rushed over through a different route once again and were surprised at what they saw.

.

After Wally ran off, the girls stripped off down to their underwear (and bra) and hopped in the showers. Due to the fact that they were close, they had no problems with their current situation. after soaking for a few minutes, Artemis grabbed the bottle of shampoo and started using it, shortly followed by Megan. They scrubbed away at their rainbow coloured hair for what seemed like hours, until they realised that something was wrong.

Megan sighed, frustrated that she could not get the colour out of her hair and turned to Artemis, but what she saw made her scream. Artemis's hair was fluorescent green, and as she looked at her own, she realised it was bright pink.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" screamed Artemis, thoroughly pissed off "I am going to kill that ninja!"

At that moment, Wally, GA and the Flash burst into the room, only to be flung out by an invisible force. A few minutes later, the girls emerged, wrapped in towels and looking annoyed. Of course, boys being boys, they started laughing at the girls. After they had calmed down, the girls got dressed and went back into the kitchen, only to find that their latest adventures had been uploaded to the internet, courtesy of a certain bird.

**.**

**Welp… yep. I'm pretty sure I got all the ideas TheDCuniversechick, but tell me if I didn't, and I'll try to put them in!**

**Please review etc and I should be able to update soon… hopefully, seen as I have a year-9-camp-to-make-new-friends-which-wont-happen starting on Wednesday.**

**Bai from AvocadoLlama**


End file.
